1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to new organic chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
John Gerecht's U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,932 (1970) discloses the compounds N-2-hydroxyalkyl piperidine or pyrrolidine and their corresponding oxides. Howard Drew's U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,612 (1969) also discloses hydroxyalkyl amine oxides.